Unfaithful
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Stephanie/HHH/Jericho. Can't stay away from this pairing. Songfic to Rhianna's Unfaithful,review please.


**Ok so I really can't leave Steph and Jericho alone its my fav pairing ever. This is my first attempt at a songfic so be gentle. I didn't want to continue my other steph/y2j fic so I left it as a one shot as intended and decided to do another one shot of them.Review pretty please.**

**Song is Unfaithful by Rhianna it belongs to her or whoever wrote it for her.**

**Chris HHH and Steph all belong to themselves sadly.

* * *

**

I tucked Aurora into bed and headed downstairs pucking my lips in front of the mirror to fix my lipstick. I grabbed my purse. "I'm leaving now Hunter." I took in a deep breath I hated that I kept doing this to him, I mean I made vows in front of god but I just couldn't't stay away. He had this hold over me that I just couldn't't escape.

Chris was the love of my life, Hunter was lets just say comfortable.Daddy loves him, mom loves him, hell Shane even loves him more then I do. When we met I was just a girl falling for the bad boy rebel. And what is he now? The man who drinks beer in my living room every night oh ya he's a rebel all right.

I guess it's not fair to say I never loved him. I loved him enough to marry him at least. We were young and stupid and I was and still am a daddy's girl. Back then I would have jumped off a cliff if that's what daddy would have wanted. But I'm different now a little older a little wiser.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

"Where are you going?" he asks as if he doesn't know. I know that he knows just as well as I do where I'm going tonight. I'm going where I go every Tuesday night, to my lovers house. How am I so sure you ask? Hunter found Chris's number on my blackberry awhile back. I told him it was business and he never questioned it. Pride I guess. Don't ask don't tell.

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
With some other guy  
I can see him dyin' 

"I love you babe." He says as I walk out of the living room. He's trying to make this difficult trying to make me feel worse then I already do. I was already a screw up I screwed up everything else why not my marriage.

I see the hurt in his eyes every time I walk out that door and I can't look back not for a second because I might not leave.

Then I tell myself if he truly loved me I wouldn't have to do this because he would touch me and tell me I'm beautiful the way Chris does, I could feel wanted and special with my own husband and not someone elses.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

"Mhmm." I mumble as I close the door behind me. The sound of it shutting seals my fate. I stand there for a moment wondering if maybe I should turn back but I know I can't not now.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if im gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy 

_With some other guy  
I can see him dyin'_

"Hey." He said greeting me at the front door.

"Hi." I replied inching into his house. "How've you been?"

"Good Stephy real good. I missed you." He said.

I smiled. "I missed you to."

Truth was I did miss him, when I wasn't with him my heart ached. Maybe in an alternate universe we could have been together, I wouldn't have Hunter and he wouldn't have Jess.If I wasn't so stubborn I could have left Hunter years ago before Chris got married and before there were kids involved on both sides.

I trialed a finger along the framed pictures of the girls as we moved upstairs to his bedroom, their bedroom. "The girls are getting so big." I commented.

He nodded. "How's your little one?"

"Growing." I said pausing for a moment. "She looks like him."

he made a slight noise before the silence followed, talking about our spouses always made things awkward but we both new that it was us that were soul mates and that we belonged together.

I gave Hunter a thought, the hurt he must be feeling right now knowing where I am.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

"I love you." He says laying me down gently on the bed.

"I love you too." I whisper. "Make love to me Christopher."

He kisses me soft and slow. "Your gorgeous." He whispers.

His breath on my neck sends shivers up my spine and at that moment I'd never felt more alive.  
_  
Our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with_

I creep back into my own home, I don't know what I'm hiding from it's not Hunter so it must be my own shame.

He's still awake and in the chair where I left him. He spots me and smiles.

"Have fun with Trisha?" Hunter asks.

I nod as he kisses me on the cheek, Chris's words still ringing in my ear. Goodnight sweet cheeks I love you.

"Hunter?"

"Ya." He says.

I almost told him that I wasn't out with the girls but in another mans bed. But I couldn't do it, not tonight, probably not ever. I couldn't hurt him like that, we'd both just keep pretending.

"Ya Steph?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He repeats.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  



End file.
